


4 a.m.

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, just silly drabbles, nothing like breakfast together at 4 in the morning after a night of patrol amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Sometimes Tim stares at him with those doe eyes and Jason doesn’t know what to do.





	4 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> uughhh I fell into jaytim pit and I don't know how I got here, comments are much loved! :D<3

Sometimes Tim stares at him with those doe eyes and Jason doesn’t know what to do. Right now, they were huddled up in one of Gotham’s less impressive diner, 4a.m. after a patrol on one paticulary chilly morning. There were no other patron in the establishment. Tim had pancakes piled as high as well, high. Jason wasn’t confident that it could even fit in his mouth but it did. The madman himself actually managed to shoved the whole thing down in record’s time, forcing Jason to hold back on his burger because _fuck_\- that’s impressive.

The bored waitress didn’t even bat an eye as she took Red Robin’s order for a second serving and refilled his coffee. That’s Gotham for ya.

Sat in comfortable silence, Jason ran a list of groceries through his head, watching the early risers strolled along the sidewalk from the corner of his eyes before someone dragged him out of his thoughts. Tim was nudging him with his elbow, brows furrowed together as he glared at his plate.

“I can’t finish.”

“What.”

“I can’t finish this. Eat it for me,” he paused for a moment, adding- as if it’ll magically solve his problem- “Please?”

“Fuccccck, no. Why did you even order a second one?”

“I was hungry!”

“You were _greedy. _I’m not eating that, you can finish it yourself and think about what Alfred said about self control.”

“But _Hood_-!” And then Tim turned around- looked at Jason with wide, pleading eyes and that annoying lip biting thing he does when he wanted someone to rob a bank for him.( He _would _rob a bank for Tim if he asked nice enough. )The type of look he knows would make Jason’s stomach squirm and do flips that make Dick Grayson look like an idiot.

And if that wasn’t enough, the babybird had the nerve to start playing with his food, pushing a strawberry around and stabbing it a few times too many until it turned to mush. His fork dragged along the dinnerplate making an annoying _eek ek ek_ sound.

Jason ate the damned pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr too! You can find it [here!](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/187642337524/4am-jaytim-drabble) I'm new in the fandom, let's be friends! :D


End file.
